The present invention relates generally to excavation equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for attaching a work tool, such as a backhoe attachment, to a loader such as a front-end loader or skid loader.
A loader, also called a front-end loader, is a type of tractor that typically uses a wide square tilting bucket located on the end of movable arms to lift and move material. There are many varieties of front-end loaders, including small loaders referred to as “skid loaders”. The model RC-100 track loader available from ASV, Inc. is one illustrated example of a skid loader. The Bobcat Company also makes several models of skid loaders. The loader has arms which are adapted to position the bucket vertically and to tilt or rotate the bucket about a rotational axis.
Skid loaders are commonly used for clearing construction sites or moving materials on such sites. The bucket assembly may be removably attached or permanently mounted to the loader. Numerous attachments have been developed for skid loaders in order to perform various tasks in addition to front-end loading tasks. Often the bucket may be replaced with other devices or work tools. For example, dozer blades, snow blades, extendible backhoes, forestry packages, brush mulchers, hydraulic augers, brush cutters, trenchers and snow blower attachments can be coupled to the loader.
For maximum flexibility of use, the loaders typically include an attachment receiver coupled to arms of the loader. Work tools are typically coupled to an mounting frame. The attachment receiver is configured to be attached to the mounting frame of a work tool and is pivoted, raised and lowered by the loader arms to operate the work tool.
For certain applications, such as a backhoe attachment, it is desirable to limit pivotal movement of the attachment receiver of the loader as discussed below. Backhoe attachments for skid loaders typically include long articulated arms having a backhoe bucket connected at one end of one of the articulated arms. The present invention provides an improved pivotal movement restraint apparatus for blocking pivotal movement of the attachment receiver of the loader and the mounting frame of the work tool.
In an illustrated embodiment of the invention, a restraint apparatus is provided for limiting pivotal movement of an attachment receiver which is pivotably coupled to movable arms of a loader. The attachment receiver is configured to be coupled to a mounting frame of a work tool. The restraint apparatus comprises an attachment member configured to be coupled to an arm of the loader, a side plate coupled to the attachment member, and a blocking member coupled to the side plate. The blocking member is configured to engage the mounting frame of a work tool to block pivotal movement of the attachment receiver and the mounting frame relative to the loader arms.
In an illustrated embodiment, the blocking member blocks pivotal movement of the attachment receiver while permitting the arms of the loader to be moved up and down between an elevated position and a lowered position. The blocking member illustratively applies a retention force to the mounting frame and the attachment receiver in a direction generally perpendicular to a radius arm of the attachment receiver.
In yet another illustrated embodiment, a restraint assembly is provided for limiting pivotal movement of an attachment receiver which is pivotably coupled to first and second movable arms of a loader. The attachment receiver is configured to be coupled to a mounting frame of a work tool. The restraint assembly comprising a first restraint apparatus coupled to the first arm of the loader, and a second restraint apparatus coupled to the second arm of the loader. The first and second restraint apparatuses each comprise an attachment member configured to be coupled to respective first and second arms of the loader, and a blocking member. Each blocking member is configured to block pivotal movement of the attachment receiver and the mounting frame relative to the first and second loader arms.
In still another illustrated embodiment, a restraint assembly is provided for limiting pivotal movement of an attachment receiver which is pivotably coupled to movable arms of a loader. The attachment receiver is configured to be coupled to a mounting frame of a work tool. The restraint assembly comprises a restraint apparatus configured to engage a portion of the mounting frame of the work tool to block pivotal movement of the attachment receiver and the mounting frame relative to the loader arms, and means for coupling the restraint apparatus to the arms of the loader.
Illustratively, the coupling means secures the restraint apparatus to the arms of the loader without modifying the arms. Also illustratively, the blocking member blocks pivotal movement of the attachment receiver while permitting the arms of the loader to be moved up and down between an elevated position and a lowered position. Preferably, the restraint apparatus applies a retention force to the mounting frame and the attachment receiver in a direction generally perpendicular to a radius arm of the attachment receiver.